


Perfect Blue

by Thexalux



Category: I'll | I'll Generation Basket
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Background Slash, Family Issues, Gen, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux
Summary: Меланхолия.
Relationships: Hiiragi Hitonari/Tachibana Akane





	Perfect Blue

**Author's Note:**

> На ФБ для Red Book of fandoms 2017

Его младший брат — это одни проблемы, идущие сплошной неделимой чередой; более того, сам Хитонари — со своим неприятием, юношеским максимализмом, незрелым бунтарством — одна большая проблема. Такуя не знает наверняка, но, может, все младшие братья такие? 

Хитонари с детской яростью отрицает всё, что причастно к семье Хиираги. Такуя не знает, чей это недосмотр — его или отца? Скорее, виноваты они оба, но... 

Хитонари слишком своенравный. Он делает шаг в одну сторону, в другую, мечется по бездорожью, в чаще, где не найти и звериной тропы. Его путь будет долгим и трудным, в этом Такуя уверен. 

Ему просто немного грустно, что из них, разрозненных одиночеств, так и не получилось семьи.

Хитонари делает всё как будто назло, вопреки. Отец не лучше: он, кажется, только поощряет подобное поведение младшего сына. Какая глупость... Эта их неразрешимая проблема, эта их великолепная упёртость. На самом деле, Хитонари похож на отца куда больше, чем Такуя — намного больше, чем отец и сам Хитонари того хотели бы. 

Но это всё отходит для него на второй план, потому что Хитонари влюблён. По-юношески, самоотверженно, со всеми своими категоричными представлениями — «всё или ничего!»; смешной такой... Убежден, что совершенно одинок в своем «несчастье». Готов с пеной у рта доказывать свою самостоятельность, а на деле отчаянно трусит. Верно говорят, что у подростка два страха: «неужели я такой, как все?» и «неужели я не такой, как все?». В этом весь Хитонари, все дети его возраста, как полагает Такуя.

Хитонари, тем временем, влюблён в юношу, и это, конечно же, досадное упущение, но не в том проблема — уж точно не такая проблема, как их отношения с отцом, как отношения Хитонари к баскетболу... Всё, к чему прикасается Хитонари, возводится в степень катастрофы.

Тачибана Аканэ — объект трепетных воздыханий его брата — неплохой мальчик; целеустремленный, прямолинейный, нагловатый, не без этого, конечно, но добродушный с виду. Очень своевольный, и он цепляет Такую всем: взглядом, разворотом напряженных плеч, упрямо сжатым ртом, насупленными бровями вразлёт. 

« _Дорога, вдоль которой нет цветов, скучна. Я бы не пошёл по ней_ », говорит Тачибана с видом воплощенного всеведения; как будто он не наивный школьник, а мудрец, достигший просветления. Но выбор дорог — это всегда вотчина молодежи. Молодежь вырастает, становится ненавистными «взрослыми»; молодые люди выбирают свои дороги, взрослые расплачиваются за этот выбор.

Сам Такуя именно такой: взрослый, который сейчас — вот именно в этот момент — расплачивается за решения, принятые в юности, и за те, принять которые не хватило храбрости. Ошибки надо было совершать раньше, когда это великодушно дозволялось; теперь же сам воздух в окружении Такуи наполнен запретами — и слабым запахом сакуры по весне. 

Такуя слишком много обязан делать, поэтому смотреть на Хитонари, на его ершистого друга — это почти то же самое, что смотреть на солнце в зените и ходить по мелкой гальке. Доставляет дискомфорт и значится под грифом «этого делать не стоит», но иногда странным образом хочется. Иногда хочется проследить взглядом весь путь солнца от восхода до заката. 

Это смятение незнакомо Такуе, неприятно. Глядя на Хитонари и его друга, он чувствует бессилие — единственное чувство, доступное ему, болезненно-безучастному созерцателю.

В любом случае Такуя просто надеется, что Хитонари перерастёт это — все эти ошибки, и поспешность, и свою показательную несогласность. И вместе с тем, Такуе этого мучительно не хочется — не хочется, чтобы Хитонари растерял все это. 

Никто не застрахован от сожалений, но Такуе хочется сберечь от них своего глупого брата. Едва ли, впрочем, у него получится — в конце концов, он тоже потерян и полон сожалений до краев.

« _Кто ты вообще?_ » — резко бросает ему в лицо при первой встрече Тачибана Аканэ, глядя непримиримо и зло, сжимает кулаки, сжимает губы и судорожно дышит носом, его ноздри раздуваются, а жёсткие волосы всклокочены. « _Кто ты вообще?_ » — спрашивает его Тачибана, и эта простая неуважительная фраза звучит в ушах бесконечно долго. Множество, множество лет до и после. Слова, на которые он не способен ничем ответить. 

Кто ты, Хиираги Такуя?


End file.
